The Storm
by traveler13
Summary: Kind of a jaded title, but it fits. Just a random oneshot about one of my favorite pairings. KagXHiten This is my first fanfic...


It was dusk. The oncoming night hung over the Feudal Era like a hot steaming blanket. It had been uncommonly hot that day and Inuyasha and his little band were exhausted from the heat. Even Inuyasha himself who wasn't normally deterred by inclement weather was feeling the effects as he panted heavily like an overheated dog. Miroku fanned himself with an oversized leaf as Sango splashed her face in the nearby creek. The only ones who didn't seem to mind the heat was the little kitsune cub frolicking in the water and the young woman at the edge watching him fondly. Kagome sat on a rock and mulled over her ever-present heartache and his increasingly infuriating indecision between her and Kikyo. She sighed deeply as she watched Shippo playing in the water, dimly aware of Inuyasha watching her from the tree, as he normally does. With a huff, she glared at the hanyou and walked deeper into the forest, trying to get away from him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome had been so moody lately. Quietly, he jumped down from the tree, landing like a cat, and followed her scent into the forest. As he went deeper into the thicket, the sharp saline scent of tears invaded his supersensitive nose. He felt a twinge of guilt, as he knew her tears were most likely caused by him. He had been noticing her going off by herself like this lately. It began to irritate him and worry him at the same time. She knew better than to wander off into the forest alone. She knew well of the dangers that lurked in those trees. He came to a clearing and quickly ducked down behind a rock as he caught sight of Kagome sitting in the thick grass with her head between her knees. He peeked out from behind the rock. All of a sudden the hanyou fully appreciated why everyone called Kagome a beauty. The moonlight bounced off her raven hair in ghostly blue waves, tinting her skin the same unearthly blue, making her look like an unfortunate faerie, who had lost her way. She looked up and midnight blue met molten gold. For an instant Inuyasha was held spellbound until…SIT! Inuyasha ate dirt. While he was momentarily incapacitated, she bolted.

A few minutes later, a very angry dog demon rose out of the hole his body had made. He shook himself off like a dog and went back to the camp. "Stupid bitch. She wants to be alone, fine. She can get eaten by a demon for all I care." And with that he took off running.

Meanwhile, Kagome found herself deep in the forest and completely lost. She started to get really frightened, she didn't know the way back! The gravity of her situation kicked in full force. Inuyasha was probably pissed at her to no tomorrow and the rest of the group would be asleep by now. She could only hope that maybe she was near Kouga's land and maybe he or one of his scouts would find her before another demon did. She made a makeshift bed out of pine needles and soft dirt and lay down to sleep.

Hiten crashed through the underbrush, loving the sound of the destruction he made as he tore the bushes to shreds. His long raven black ponytail flew behind him and his red eyes gleamed brightly, ruthlessly. The moonlight bounced off his armor and the Thunder Pike, making him look even more formidable. A small demon crossed his path. It met its untimely fate by the Thunder Pike, struggling helplessly as the electric current ran through its frail body, killing it within seconds. Hiten looked at it with disgust and tossed it aside. He continued through the forest, at a more leisurely walk, his urge to kill momentarily satisfied. Then a scent came to his sharp demon nose. His head perked up like a dog. The smell of a female ningen. His face broke out in a cruel smile. He was getting hungry anyway. He followed the scent to a small clearing surrounded by tall pines. There, sleeping in a bed of pine needles, was indeed a ningen, but the most beautiful ningen he had even set his eyes on. She was radiating an incredibly powerful aura, even when she was sleeping. Hiten approached her. Suddenly a bright violet light appeared and threw him back 20 feet. Stunned, Hiten picked himself up from where he was thrown. Again he approached her, more cautiously this time. She was a miko, and somehow she had unknowingly constructed a barrier around her from demons that wished to do her harm. He stood there at where he knew to be the edge of the barrier and watched her sleep. The barrier happened to be inches from her face.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She rolled over onto her left side only to discover she was looking straight into a pair of demonically red eyes. She was nose to nose with a demon. And not just any demon. When sleep had finally left her eyes, her vision cleared to reveal a truly terrifying sight. A demon she thought long dead, was staring her right in the face. Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, was standing over her, inches away from her body. She lay there, entranced by him. _Why isn't he doing anything? Shouldn't he be trying to devour me or something?_ Kagome thought nervously. He continued to stare, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hiten was thunderstruck (haha get it thunderstruck ok bad joke sorry). How did this mere human have such a pull on him? Why was she so beautiful? Surely Kami shouldn't have wasted such breathtaking beauty on a mere ningen like her. Then suddenly he remembered. This was no ordinary ningen. She was a miko, and not just any miko, she was the halfbreed's wench! The halfbreed that nearly sent him to hell! Once again, a bone-chilling smile swept across his face. He would have fun with her.

"Wench, why do you stare?" Hiten demanded. Kagome didn't speak. She couldn't. She was caught between being infatuated by his handsomeness and frightened by who he was. Hiten smirked. "I suppose I am quite handsome. Tell me, human girl, what is it you desire?"

Kagome was confused. "What do I desire? Well, I desire for you not to kill me." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Wench you must realize that I would have killed you long before you woke. There is a barrier separating you and me. Plus, you have the power to purify me with merely just one arrow or blast of your power. Why don't you drop that barrier so I can talk to you more properly?"

"How do I know you won't just eat me when my defense is gone? Isn't that what you're famous for, eating beautiful young maidens? Oh wait, I guess I wouldn't qualify myself in that category." Kagome looked sadly at the ground. The barrier disintegrated.

Hiten was disgruntled. She dropped that barrier with barely a fight. He must proceed with caution. She must have a trick up her sleeve. He decided to go along with it. "Human, if you believe that that halfbreed idiot of a demon is a good judge of beauty then your species is more stupid than I even believed possible. You can't possibly think that you are not beautiful." Hiten winced. That definitely did NOT come out the way he meant it to. Shit. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"And surely a demon of your status, one who views humans as inferior, could never look upon a mere human female as a beauty?" Hiten caught Kagome's chin between his thumb and index finger. His eyes burned like two hot embers. Kagome was completely taken aback by the intensity his eyes held.

"Exceptions can, and have been made." His voice was husky now. He studied her face. So perfectly shaped. Her contours were so exquisite and elegant. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and her skin radiated the moonlight back to him. And her eyes held a fire, a fire he got so caught up in that he didn't even realize he was moving closer to her until their lips met. Thunder beat in his chest and lightning coursed through his body while he felt his desire rain down upon him in a storm of lust. Like a whirlwind, he felt himself being carried away by the mere feel of her. Her feather light touches on his chest sent fire down to his very soul. He kissed her with a fire he didn't even know he had. And slowly, he realized that she was responding to him. She pulled herself closer to him and wound her hands around his neck, pulling his ponytail out so his jet-black locks could flow free. Now she was running her hands through it, fisting it in her throes of passion. Suddenly he broke the kiss. He looked down at Kagome, her face flushed and her lips swollen from his intense kisses. She felt a few drops on her face and looked up. Lightning flashed through the sky, and they both realized a storm was moving in and fast. Before they could even move, the sky opened up and rained down upon them in a fury. They were both soaked to the skin within seconds. Then Kagome did something he never expected. She laughed as she caught herself up in his arms again. He put his arms around her small frame and began to experience twinges he had never felt before. Her laughing was like a tinkling bell, and it was almost infectious. It rang through him down to reach his heart, which had never been reached before. A warmth spread through him. He looked down at the innocent angel hanging onto him, drenched to the bone. Once again their eyes met, and once again Hiten felt the thunder in his chest.

Kagome had no idea where these feelings were coming from. _Isn't he supposed to be a ruthless killer? And he just kissed me! And it felt amazing, like I've never felt before…_ Hiten smiled at her, a genuine smile, not one of his cold, cruel ones. It reached his eyes and lit them up to an almost golden hue as he looked at Kagome.

_Kami, what is she doing to me? Not even a demoness has made me feel this way._ He had to have her. Make her his. Somehow he knew that he was staring at his soulmate. He brought her to his chest again, and tipped her face up to meet his. Then he kissed her with a fury. She returned his kiss without knowing what she was doing. He took her hands in his and moved them down to the ties on his armor. She undid them and let the chest plate fall to the ground, caressing his bare chest through his kimono. Hiten growled deeply in his throat and began ripping at her blouse. She giggled as she told him not to tear it, and it fell free. Not that it really mattered because it was soaked and now muddy anyway. Hiten caressed the soft skin on Kagome's stomach as she finished undoing the elaborate ties on his lower armor. She let out a soft cry as he began to kiss her neck, occasionally nipping it and making her squeak. His hand traveled down to caress the heat of her passion and Kagome gasped. She had never been touched in such a way and she wasn't so sure. Hiten claimed her mouth again and whispered words of solace as his hand found her warmth again. This time Kagome gave in to his ministrations. Soon she began to get weak in the knees and Hiten gently laid her down on the soft bed of pine needles. He smelled her arousal and it drove him wild. He removed her skirt and underwear and brought her hand down to the final tie of his kimono. With shaking hands, she undid it and let the kimono fall off his shoulders, rest on his waist and then slide onto the ground. Hiten now lay on top of her, with nothing to hide. Kagome took in every inch of him. His masculinity rested by her thigh, she could feel the heat as it pressed into her leg. Shyly, she tentatively grasped him in her hand. Hiten growled so low it almost sounded like a purr. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You feel how hard I am? How much I want you right now Kagome? Please let me make you mine. I can take care of you, and I promise that I will never hurt you like that hanyou baka you travel with." He gently bit her ear, making her hiss in pleasure. Kagome looked back up at him.

"Hiten I am yours. Make me your mate."

He kissed her deeply then positioned himself. Gently, he slid into her until he hit her barrier. He looked at her and she consented. With one hard thrust, he was through. Tears slid down Kagome's face as she adjusted to him. Hiten stayed still. He knew that this hurt. But never before this did he care. He had taken a lot of virgins, but this one was different. Kagome began to slide her hips against him, signaling she was ready. Pain mixed with pleasure in a waterfall of emotions and sensations as she watched Hiten on top of her, reveling in the feel of his body against hers. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder rolled loudly but they paid no attention. He was so hard, his chiseled chest pressing down on her petal soft one, his arms like steel rods as she grasped them in her heightening pleasure. Hiten grabbed her hips as he neared his peak, moving faster and faster. Suddenly, he felt her clamp down around him, signaling her nearness to climax. The rain continued to pour down as he moved even faster and was rewarded with her soft cries and the feel of her milking him to his climax as his hot seed spilled inside her. He pressed his face into her shoulder and bit down, marking her as his. He licked the blood from the wound as she shuddered and trembled in the aftershock of orgasm. Spent, he pulled himself out and lay down next to her, pulling her trembling body closer to him for warmth. When the storm passed through, it had cooled the temperature down quite a bit. Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep in Hiten's strong arms. Tomorrow, she would have to face a furious Inuyasha and a bewildered rest of the gang, but for now she could sleep peacefully. After all, it was the calm before the storm.


End file.
